Champion of Kanto
by snowyassas1n
Summary: The road to become a League Champion is a long and perilous journey. This is the story of Ashton Vermillions rise to being the champion of Kanto and the responsibilities of one afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have seen a lot of pokemon fanfics and decided to write my own. The starting age will be 15 since I don't see why 10 year old's travel into the wilds. Ash will have a different starter. He will also catch some Legendaries. He will be strong as he has been studying for a long time. He will start with two pokemon one he befriended at an early age and one he obtains from oak as a starter. There will be a pairing. Also Ash has a different goal in this that is not so vague and you will figure it out shortly.

Full Summary: I have read a lot of different Pokemon story's and noticed several trends. Most Pokemon fanfic writers seem like they are competing to see who can make their evil guys the meanest, the baddest and the strongest. There are stories where they want to see Ash betrayed just so he can leave and become stronger then come back and dominate whoever the bad guy was. Then there is the stories that go into tournaments to make their character look awesome and strong. This story is not any of those. This story is about Ash's rise to become a league champion and then the after effects of that and his responsibilities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

XXXX

Ashton(Call me Ash) Vermillion(I hate his last name and so I gave it to Red) a teenager of 15 years of age, was sitting excitedly in his room. Tomorrow he would to start his journey to become the Kanto league champion. He had obtained this dream when he met his first partner 7 years ago at the age of 8. His partner was currently attached to a necklace with the ball being the pendant. It was in a luxury ball as he saved up to have his partner comfortable. He could still remember their meeting and the reason he had his current dream.

 _Flashback_

 _Ash had stayed up late watching pokemon battles without his mother knowing because he was too excited to sleep as he already wanted to start journeying. He had just turned his t.v. off from a battle featuring a Gengar and Nidorino when he heard something crash outside._

 _He sneaked out of his house to go check it out. When he got outside he could see a few tree's smashed in a direct line. He followed the treeline and arrived in a clearing to see something terrible. A_ _Gengar like the one on his T.V. was in horrible condition. It had gashes all over it's body and was bleeding badly._ _Seeing it's condition he raced back to his house to get a first aid kit needed for pokemon that his family had since they were around professor_ _O_ _ak a lot._

 _Once he got back to the_ _ghost_ _Pokemon_ _, he quickly went to work. The pokemon was to weak to protest so it just let the human help it. Around half an hour later the pokemon was bandage and still in critical condition. Ash didn't to want to leave the pokemon's side so he stayed their until he noticed it let go of an egg and rolled it to him before it stopped breathing._

"No! _" Ash furiously whispered seeing the_ _Gengar_ _pass on. Ash cried himself to sleep clutching the egg._

 _3 hours later_

 _Ash felt something nuzzling his face a_ _nd a chilling sensation go through him. He woke up to see what some would consider a scary face in a gaseous ball of black. He just seen though an orphaned Ghastly._

 _Ash swore from that day that he would raise the pokemon, as it's parent had given him the egg it was his responsibility. He had to in secret though because he knew he was too young to raise a Pokemon_ _and ghost types were considered dangerous. He just couldn't give it to professor Oak because it had already imprinted on him._

 _From that day on Ash raised the little pokemon in secret, feeding it and teaching it after he learned something he thought was cool_ _from a book on ghost Pokemon_ _and it had changed him to._ _A bay Pokemon took a lot of time care and patience and thus Ash learned to become calmer and more mature and it showed in his studies as it had sky rocketed for him. He told Ghastly that he one day planned to become a league champion and then travel the world getting stronger and meeting rare Pokemon whilst fighting off people trying to get his title. Ghastly looked excited at that and the prospect of traveling the world fighting strong foes._

 _A year later after an intense day of working out_ _Ghastly_ _had evolved in front of him. It become a pokemon that looked like_ _a purple head with two clawed arms. It was a Haunter_ _After that they had trained harder than before knowing he was one step from becoming a_ _Gengar_ _.(It is taking a long time to evolve because it can only battle the wild pokemon in the area, so it isn't battling much.)_

 _Three years after that Ash came to the clearing he kept_ _Haunter_ _in and found it empty. He noticed a shadow_ _form around him and then a big Gengar rose out of it. It was a purple creature with red eyes and a huge grin and had short clawed arms and legs._

 _"You evolved to_ _Gengar_ _! That's great. Now_ _I am_ _one step closer to becomin_ _g the Kanto Champion_ _!" Ash cheered as he hugged_ _Gengar having long ago gotten over the chilling sensation it gave off_ _._

 _After that it was just a matter of training and getting ready to challenge the league together._

 _The night before he was to meet professor Oak he walked up to_ _Gengar_ _hiding something behind his back._ _Gengar_ _looked at his trainer curiously wondering what he was hiding. Ash smiled and pulled a black ball out from behind him. The ball was mostly black with red and gold lining the edges._

 _Flashback end_

That was why Ash was sitting up excited. He had already prepared Gengar's ball by putting it on a necklace where the ball attaches to the area for the pendant. He then went to sleep setting his alarm clock in the process.

The next morning

"Ash dear your going to be late." Delia said as she looked into his room.

Ash hearing that jumped out of bed and scrambled to put on his new outfit for his journey. It consisted of a black turtleneck shirt which had his necklace over it. He had a button up dark red jacket with a black collar and two front black pockets, he had black slacks and black shoes on. He then grabbed a weirdly shaped dark red hat that had a black ring around it. The hat was kind of like a baseball diamond.(What Riley in the anime wears except its red where the blue is.). He had a belt around his pants that had five spots for poke balls to clip to.

He was out the front door in a quick run as he wanted Charmander as his starter, as it was a powerful Pokemon when evolved. He still had not showed anybody Gengar and was planning to keep him as a secret trump card for gym battles. He knew his professor would find out when he scanned the ball though. He wasn't planning to keep him a secret from other people though as he was proud of him and did not plan to coop him up.

He arrived to the lab to see Leaf, Red, and Gary leaving it with three pokemon.(Ash looks like Riley so Red can exist). He sighed as he did not know if Gengar was allowed to be a starter considering his status. Ash didn't feel like talking with the three trainers right now and just walked up to the lab. He didn't notice the appreciative glance Leaf gave him and the rival looks the other two had.

He knocked on the door and the professor opened the door. When he seen who it was he gave a smile and let him inside. "Hey Ash I assume you know your late correct?" Oak asked and received a nod.

"Yes I slept through my alarm." Ash explained.

"Yes well I know how much you wanted a fire type and so I have another so your lucky Ash. It is not a Charmander though" Oak smiled. Ash smiled a bright smile and nodded.

"Yes that's awesome, can I see him?" Ash asked.

"Yes follow me." Oak said chuckling a bit. He felt happy that he remembered how many trainers their was so he was prepared. He then led Ash to a poke ball sitting on a stand and handed it to him. Ash opened it and found a Vulpix standing there in front of him.

"Oh this is so much better! Hello little Vulpix my name is Ash. Would you like to come with me on my journey to become the Kanto Champion?" Ash asked. The Vulpix yipped happily and bounded to Ash and cuddled to him.

"Alright Vulpix were going to become great!" Ash cheered.

XXXX

In the lab Oak gave Ash his 5 starting poke balls and a pokedex. Ash rejected one of the balls though and Oak asked why.

"Professor I must explain that the poke ball on my neck is not empty. It contains my closest friend, those camping trips I took were really to spend time with him in secret. Once I scan this ball you will know who it is so I know you will freak out." Ash said to an intrigued Oak.

Ash pointed his pokedex at the ball and tried to scan it. " **Gengar, the shadow Pokemon and the evolved form of Haunter** **.** **Gengar is happy when it scares people smiling wickedly in the dark.** " The pokedex said in a robotic tone.

Ash didn't even get to say anything before Oak had closed up the lab and reappeared in front of him with a grin on his face. Ash sweatdropped expecting this.

"Well let me see him. I can't believe you have a Gengar they are very dangerous Pokemon. How did you come across him?" Oak said eagerly. Ash sighed and grabbed his ball releasing him in all his glory. Oak was in awe the ghost right in front of him! He could feel it chilling sensation and he would love to research it, because ghost Pokemon are not easy to come across but he knew Ash wanted to start his journey.

"I actually got him as an egg when I was 8 and raised him since he was a Ghastly. There was a crash outside my house and when I found it it was a Gengar that was critically injured and before she passed on she passed me her egg." Ash stated in a sombre tone. Oak nodded sadly at that and decided to let him get going.

"I know you are in a hurry to leave so I will just say that I would like you to report with every city so that I may further my studies." Oak said. Ash nodded agreeing to it.

XXXX

1 hour later

Ash was going down route one wanting to use his fishing pole he had so he could see if he got lucky and got either a Shellder or a Horsea as he liked both their fully evolved forms. When he cleared the trees he found something that made him blush a little and pull his hat down. There was a blonde girl about his age in a black swimsuit swimming in the river. She had her long blonde hair tied into twintails with two black teardrop shaped clips on each side. What had him blushing was that she had gotten out of the water and bent down so he could see her private area.

"Excuse me miss? You don't mind if I fish here do you?" Ash tentatively asked. The girl eeped when she heard a voice and looked up to see an attractive boy blushing and pulling his hat down. She smiled at him and said. "Sure, but I don't think there is any strong water types in there." The girl replied.

Ash thanked her and sat down on the bank pulling out his fishing pole. "It's ok not all Pokemon start out strong. My name is Ashton Vermillion but call me Ash and yours?" Ash replied to her.

"I am Cynthia Shirona and I am from Celestic town in Sinnoh. My grandma convinced me to travel Kanto to gain some experience before challenging Sinnoh." Cynthia said sitting next to him. She was now wearing a light blue shirt with a long sleeved black jacket over it with a teardrop shaped zipper. She had a light blue skirt and on her feet were long black socks that stopped at her thighs and black bloots with a yellow line over the top of the feet. She had a choker with the same teardrop item hanging off of it that was tied in her hair. Her eyes were a stormy gray color. Her hair now fell down her back in a wavy fashion.

"I am actually wanting to become the Kanto league champion myself. I have been studying and preparing for years for this moment as I have just started my journey today." Ash said making conversation.

"Oh that is so cool. Are you planning on taking the league challenge in other regions as well?" Cynthia questioned.

"I am not sure yet if I will take the other league challenges but I will be traveling the other regions for sure." Ash answered.

"Well you will have to travel through a lot of city's all over Kanto for that. Would you mind if I traveled with you?" Cynthia asked.

"Well sure I wouldn't mind, but you don't mind if it takes a bit do you?" Ash asked.

"No that's fine the longer the better." Cynthia said.

"Ok" Ash said with a smile. Just then Ash got a bite and he reeled up revealing a Shellder on the end of the line. Ash knowing these ones were really weak in this river just threw a poke ball at it. The ball impacted it and sucked it in. It swiveled for a bit showing it was stronger than he thought but was still captured easily.

"Well that's that. Hey Cynthia I am going to start training my pokemon. As I want to get them ready for the first gym in pewter. I know it is a rock type so I plan to get some good water moves for Shellder by then." Ash said as he was getting ready.

"Do you really think you can train it up that fast by then? Pewter isn't that far from here just a couple of City's." Cynthia asked him.

Ash smirked. "Well I have a strong Pokemon to train him with. So he should get pretty strong by then but we will see." Ash said.

"Well do you mind if I come with you? I have only one Pokemon right now and it might help if they train together." Cynthia asked him.

"Sure." Ash said smiling as he walked away with her following him to a clearing.

Once they were there Ash released Shellder into a pond in the middle of it along with his Vulpix standing off to the side of it.

Cynthia sighed when she seen that. 'If he thinks a young Vulpix is a strong enough Pokemon to train with Shellder to get it strong enough to challenge a gym leaders Pokemon by the time he reaches pewter, then he really is a newbie trainer.' she thought disappointingly.

"Alright you two, today your going to meet my oldest partner and someone that's been with me since I was 8. He is going to help you train so were ready for the first gym of the Indigo league I want to steamroll the competition so lets do our best Ok?" Ash said to them. Cynthia perked up at that and her disappointment went away as he wasn't planning on using a young Vulpix to do it but an older Pokemon.

She watched as he grabbed a ball from his necklace and tossed it into the air.

"Come on out Gengar." Ash called out and Cynthia eyes widened hearing that. The ball opened and light poured out of it that formed into a shadow before it revealed his Gengar in all it's scary glory.

"Gengaarrrr!" it roared into the air.

"Heya buddy." Ash said as he petted his head. Vulpix walked up to the Gengar and inspected it, followed by Shellder. Gengar turned and looked at the two. They stared right back at it not looking away. Gengar looked at the two before snorting and nodding whilst grinning. Vulpix smirked before shaking its hand with one of it's tails whilst Shellder nodded.

Cynthia ran over to Ash with stars in her eyes. "You have a Gengar! That's so cool." she said as she looked all around the ghost Pokemon not in the lest bit affected by it's chill.

"Yea I had him since he was in an egg." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your Gengar could actually really help my Pokemon out. Is that Ok?" Cynthia asked.

"Yea sure no problem but what's your Pokemon?" Ash asked curious. Cynthia smirked before she took out a poke ball and tossed it in the air. It opened up and out came a light that landed on the ground. When it dissipated it revealed a small blue, red, and tan land shark looking Pokemon.

"Gible." it said. It looked around before noticing the Gengar and nodded in respect as was dragon tradition to nod to the more powerful.

"YOU HAVE A GIBLE!" Ash shouted with starry eyes before he did the same thing that Cynthia did with Gengar.

"I am so jealous!" Ash said looking at her while she sweat dropped.

"Yea Celestic town is a town full of dragon trainers and so naturally I would start with one." Cynthia said. Ash looked up at her.

"I wondered why that name sounded familiar. I can wait to go to Sinnoh so I can visit that town." Ash said smiling.

"I am sure my grandma would love to meet you. So why don't we get started then?" Cynthia asked. That snapped Ash out of his looking over Gible.

"Right let's start training then." Ash said getting pumped up. The Pokemon roared out their names at this and they got started.

XXXX

4 hours later

The sun had gone down and Ash and Cynthia had prepared their sleeping bags.

"So we reach Viridian tomorrow and then head through the forest to reach Pewter right." Cynthia asked.

"Yea it will probably take a few days to reach Pewter." Ash said.

"Alright goodnight then Ash." Cynthia said.

"Goodnight Cynthia." Ash said as he went to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning

Ash and Cynthia awoke early so that they could reach the Pokemon center and check in. Once they did that they would explore the city before spending the night there and leaving for the forest. They were currently walking the path before the encountered another young trainer who stepped in front of them.

"If either of you are a Pokemon trainer I challenge you to a battle. My name is Joey." Joey stated.

Ash stepped forward and nodded. "I am Ash Vermillion of Pallet town and I accept your challenge." Ash said and noticed the kid cringe at the word Pallet.

"All right let's do this go Rattata." Joey said sending out a small purple mouse like Pokemon.

"Let's do this Vulpix." Ash said sending out his Pokemon.

"Rattata tackle attack!" Joey said wanting to go on the offense quickly.

"Vulpix use will-o-wisp." Vulpix nodded and jumped to the side and dodged the rat Pokemon before firing small blue fires at it. They impacted it and the rat has small flames occur around it's body showing it had a burn status. Seeing that Ash decided to end it.

"Hex." He said and Vulpix's body glowed with an otherworldly energy and purple fire surrounded the rat before attacking making it faint instantly. Joey quickly recalled his Pokemon back.

"Jeez whats with you Pallet town trainers being monster's!" Joey ground out frustrated.

"Let's do this Pidgey." he said sending out a small bird like Pokemon. Ash recalled Vulpix after saying good job and sent out Shellder. Joey seeing the type disadvantage clicked his tongue.

"Alright Pidgey use gust." Joey said hoping he could do something.

"Use protect Shellder and then use Supersonic." Ash calmly said. Cynthia was watching impressed at Ash's calm in his first battle. The gust impacted a blue barrier before it dispelled and Shellder sent out a screech at the Pidgey and caused it to get confused making it move around erratically.

"End it with Ice shard Shellder." Ash said and Shellder charged up a blue shard of ice before launching it at the bird. When it impacted the bird crashed and fainted. Joey sighed and returned his Pokemon before walking to Ash and giving him a few pokebucks.

"Man you wiped the floor with me even worse than the other three Pallet town trainers did." He said in a show of good sportsmanship.

Ash smiled at this. "Thank you. I would suggest that before you challenge anymore random trainers that you should train up your Pokemon first and maybe catch some more." Ash said to him. Joey put on a thinking face before he nodded.

"Yea I think that would be for the best. Thanks hope to battle against you again sometime."Joey said before he left to a Pokemon center.

After he left Cynthia came back up to Ash and they resumed their walk to Viridian. "You handled that well. That was your first match wasn't it?" She asked him.

"Yea but growing up with Gengar and training him from a young age made me a lot calmer than I expected." Ash said chuckling.

"Yes it would seem so." Cynthia said with a smile.

They walked for around an hour before the finally arrived at Viridian city. Although upon entering it they were stopped.

"Hey you two stop right there." a voice said to them. Ash and Cynthia turned to see an officer Jenny approaching them.

"How can we help you officer?" Ash asked.

"There have been sightings of Pokemon thieves as of late. You two just entering town need to show your I.D." she said narrowing her eyes at them.

"Of course." Ash said as he pulled out his Trainer's badge from his wallet and showed it to Jenny.

"Alright this checks out Mr. Vermillion. What about you?" she asked Cynthia.

"Mine is right here." Cynthia said as she showed hers as well.

"Ok sorry for bothering you Ms. Shirona and Mr. Vermillion. Constant vigilance ya know." she said smiling.

"It was no problem mam." Ash said chuckling.

Jenny then left them at that as they approached the Pokemon center in the town. They walked in and noticed a couple of trainers lounging around. They walked up to the counter with the Nurse Joy behind it.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy?" Ash asked politely. The woman turned around smiled.

"Why hello there. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Yes we would like to check in and get two rooms please." Ash said. Nurse Joy frowned.

"I am sorry but we only have one room available at the moment." she told them. Ash looked at Cynthia and turned back to the Nurse.

"That's fine just give it to Cynthia I'll camp out." he said. Cynthia stepped in at that.

"Oh hush Ash it's fine we will take that room Nurse Joy." she said smiling at Ash's chivalry.

"Ok here is the room key." she said handing it to Cynthia. Cynthia smiled her thanks before turning to a cute sight of Ash lightly blushing but trying to maintain his cool look.

She chuckled at him. "Come on Ash." she said as she walked up to their room. Ash followed her to the room. The walked in and seen it had two beds to their relief as even if Cynthia was sharing a room with Ash it did not mean she was going to share the bed. It also had a bathroom in it.

Ash walked over to a bed and sat down and sighed as he got comfortable. He released his Pokemon to let them out and relax while Cynthia did the same with her Gible.

"So what's your grandma like?" Ash asked to start a conversation.

Cynthia smiled. "A very pushy woman who when she sees something she wants she takes it but she is also loving and kind when she wants to be. She is a researcher of old legends and legendary Pokemon. Their is a cave next to our town that when you traverse takes you to a place called Sky pillar. It is said that there when you have a certain object you can call one of the creation trio and challenge them to a battle." Cynthia said.

Ash had stars in his eyes at that. "That would be so cool!" Ash said excited at the fact that might be possible. Cynthia smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Yes but she researches all legendary pokemon as well." Cynthia informed him.

"Well it will be even cooler to meet her then." Ash said smiling. He looked out the window of their room and noticed it was getting dark out. He was about to offer Cynthia the shower first when a loud bang rumbled from the lobby of the center.

"What was that!" Cynthia said once she right herself.

"I don't know but we should go check it out and make sure nobody is hurt." Ash said as he recalled his Pokemon and went out of their room to see what was going on. Cynthia followed him out.

When they reached the lobby they noticed the ceiling was caved in and they just heard the end of a monologue.

"and Meowth that's right!" a small cat like Pokemon said to Cynthia and Ash's shock.

Ash and Cynthia looked at the two people with him and noticed the had white looking uniforms on with a big red 'R' on it. The widened their eyes before narrowing them when they realized who they were.

"Your team rocket that scumbag criminal organization that steals Pokemon." Ash said as walked to confront them.

"How dare you call our prestigous organization scumbags! Ekans show him what your made of." The female said with long red hair. She threw out a poke ball and purple snake like Pokemon came out hissing.

"We will enjoy taking your Pokemon kid." a blue haired man said as he threw out a ball containing a Koffing.

Ash fingered the ball on his necklace before tossing it out. "Gengar let's show them not to mess with us." Ash said as he was not going to play around and his Gengar was revealed in all his creepiness. He wasn't grinning though he was frowning having felt his trainers disgust for the people in front of him.

"Jessie, James I think we should bail that's a fully evolved Pokemon!" Meowth said looking frantic. Jessie and James ignored him however.

"Ekans poison sting." Jessie called out.

"Koffing use smog!" James said.

Ash smirked at them. "Gengar dark pulse." Ash said. Completely ignoring the poison sting that was hitting him Gengar grinned before bringing out his hands and generated a black ball before it exploded in a pulse and shot straight into the smog hitting both the Pokemon and sending them back not even able to stand up to that.

"Now use Hypnosis." Ash said with his arms crossed. Gengar's eyes glowed red and all the Pokemon and the two rockets went to sleep.

Seeing them down Ash went over to them and tied them up. Cynthia was not idle as she called the police right after Ash sent out his Gengar. She still marveled at it's strength though as that dark pulse one hit KO'ed those Pokemon even if they weren't evolved.

Nurse Joy poked her head over the counter to see the Rocket members tied up and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much for helping the Pokemon here." Nurse Joy said with gratitude.

"It was no trouble mam." Ash said smiling.

Just then a couple of police men arrived with an Officer Jenny leading them. The police men went over and grabbed the Rocket members and cuffed them before taking them away keeping them asleep.

Jenny went over and got a report from Joy before she came to Ash and Cynthia.

"Thank you two for stopping those criminals. They were confirmed to be the thieves that had been sighted around. I can not thank you enough for capturing them." Jenny said smiling at them.

Ash rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed while Cynthia giggled at him.

"It was no problem. Now if you don't mind I am tired and would like to rest." Ash said.

"Sure thing. Have a nice night." Jenny said before she left.

"Well Ash. Not even a week into your career as a trainer and already apprehending criminals." Cynthia said smiling amusingly at him as they walked back to their rooms.

"Sigh well hopefully it won't become a regular occurrence I don't want any distractions right now." Ash said tiredly before he crawled in bed.

"Goodnight Cynthia." Mumbled Ash.

Cynthia smiled at him before answering. "Night Ash." she said before she too slipped into bed.

XXXX

The next day

Ash and Cynthia stood at the entrance of Viridian forest. The smirked at each other before walking straight in without any hesitation.

Inside the noticed the canopy of trees was blocking most of the sunlight making the area have a cooled temperature.

"So Ash are their any Pokemon you will be trying to catch here?" Cynthia asked him once they started walking in the forest towards their destination.

"Hmm there are two Pokemon I will be looking for. An Oddish and a Mankey." Ash told her with his hands in his pocket completely relaxed at the moment.

"Hmm a grass/poison type and a fighting type to round out your team ehh?" she asked him guessing his intentions.

Ash nodded. "Yea once I catch them then all I need is an Onix." Ash told her.

"So you will have a steel/ground type then once it evolves. That sounds like a good team for the Kanto league." Cynthia mused. Just then Ash jumped in front of her to catch a sword in between his palms.

Cynthia looked on in shock as a teenager around their age jumped out dressed in a ceremonial samurai garb and was holding a sword.

"Are you an idiot swinging a sword around like that!" Ash yelled at him.

The samurai like teen just huffed. "Are you from Pallet town?" he asked.

"Yea why?" Ash asked.

"Then I challenge you to a battle. Come on out Pinsir!" the teen said sending out a stag beetle like Pokemon.

"Tch. Whatever if you keep swinging that thing around I will report you to the league. You could have seriously hurt Cynthia." Ash said as he took out a poke ball and tossed it up.

"Let's do this Vulpix." the small fox like Pokemon yipped in agreement as it came out.

"Pinsir use fury attack!" the teen said.

"Vulpix when it gets close use flame burst." Ash said calmly. Once the Pinsir came in close with red claws Vulpix stomped the ground and a pillar of fire erupted around the Pinsir.

It roared in pain but did not give up even in it's weakened state as it continued it's charge and started slashing at Vulpix. Ash stayed calm though.

"Vulpix use Payback." Ash ordered with his arms crossed. Vulpix glowed dark before it tackled the Pinsir sending it flying with swirls in it's eyes. The other teen scowled as he returned his Pinsir.

"Alright let's do this Metapod." he said sending out a green crescent shaped Pokemon that was like a cocoon.

"Metaa." it said.

Ash and Cynthia had sweat drops. "Really?" they asked.

"Whatever Vulpix use flame burst" Ash said. Vulpix stomped the ground again and another pillar of fire surrounded Metapod fainting it instantly. The Metapod was returned.

The teen came up and gave Ash some pokebucks before jumping away into the forest.

"I have a feeling weird things are always going to follow me through my journey." Sighed out Ash as he returned Vulpix.

Cynthia giggled at him. "At least it wont be boring." she said as they continued walking again.

XXXX

aannddd Done Please leave a Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

XXXX

Ash and Cynthia had set up camp for the night in the forest without encountering either of the two Pokemon Ash was after.

"Sigghhh I should have known I wouldn't had found them easily. This forest is mostly known for bug Pokemon not the types I am looking for." Ash sighed as he laid up on his sleeping bag looking at Cynthia.

She giggled at him. "Oh don't worry I am sure we will find them." she encouraged him.

"Yeah I hope so." he said. He was currently only in his black turtleneck and had a pair of black shorts on. He wore this to sleep in and work out in. Just then they heard a cracking sound.

"Mank-mankey." a small pig monkey like Pokemon said looking over the camp from the tree branch it was on.

"Hey Ash look it's-" was all Cynthia got out before Ash was up and in front of the Pokemon.

"Hey Mankey." Ash called out to it. The Mankey looked down at the trainer dressed in all black with raven colored hair and honey brown eyes with an eyebrow raised wondering what it wanted.

"I know your species respects those with power and those who can fight well. So I want to challenge you to a spar for the chance to catch you." Ash said pointing at it. The Mankey pumped it fist against it's chest and leaped down and across from Ash and took a stance showing it accepted the spar.

Ash grinned as he raised his fist in a loose stance as well. Unconsciously his eyes glowed blue for a bit but nobody noticed. Cynthia had her eyebrows raised at the unique way of trying to catch a Pokemon. She didn't question it though because he was a Kanto native and knew their species better than she did.

Then it started they charged each other. The Mankey since it respected the human already for challenging it to a fight decided to use only fighting moves no Pokemon moves. It sent an open palm to the center of his chest which he deflected with his own palm and sent a knife hand to the Mankey's face for the Mankey to use his other hand and deflect it. They both jumped back and charged again with fist and nailed each other in the face. The both gave of grunts of pain before both raised a leg to kick each other and nailed each other again.

They looked each other squarely in the eyes after that. Then the Mankey snorted and nodded. Ash nodded and got out a poke ball and the Mankey tapped the button and allowed itself to be caught.

Once it was captured Ash sighed as he walked back to his sleeping bag. "Mann that stings hahah." Ash laugh rubbing his face and sighed where the Mankey connected with him. Cynthia laughed at him outright at this.

"Well what did you expect when you let a fighting type Pokemon hit you directly in the face and ribs?" She said as she walked over to him. "Here let me patch you up Ash." she said as she got out some disinfectant and sprayed it on his cheek making it sting before she put a bandage over it. She then had him raise his shirt and she blushed a little at his toned abs before repeating what she did to his face.

"You will be sore in the morning from that." She said eyeing the bruise already forming. "What would your mom think you getting into fights with Pokemon." She giggled out. She noticed he froze all of a sudden and was pale.

"Oh crap I'm dead. She told me to call her when I made Viridian. We need to make it to Pewter tomorrow. I can find an Oddish in the grasslands around Cerulean." Ash said pale.

"Oh Ash you should know she is probably worried about you." sighed out Cynthia at her traveling companions forgetfulness.

"Hehe I am going to sleep so I can wake up earlier now." Ash said.

"Night Cynthia." he told her.

"Night Ash." she said.

XXXX

The next morning

The duo had left the forest in a good pace and found themselves just outside Pewter. They were about to continue towards the Pokemon center when a voice called out to them.

"Hello their would you two be interested in some rare rocks and stones?" A voice called out to them on the side of them. They turned their heads see a man in a red beanie and had a beard.

"Hmm." Ash hummed as he walked over to him and looked over his wears before four items caught his interest.

"Yea actually I will take the fire stone, the water stone, one of the leaf stones, and the metal coat." Ash said taking out his wallet.

"That will be 3500 poke dollars." the man said.

"A little pricey but these are hard to come by so I will take it." Ash said handing him the money and taking the three items he wanted.

"Thank you so much young sir!" the man said with a huge smile.

"What about you young lady anything catch your interest." he asked her.

"Hmm I will take the other Leafstone. That will be all though 1000 right?" she asked and he nodded and she handed over the money.

"Thank you for your purchases. Now if I may be so bold what are your plans for this town?" he asked the two.

"I am here to challenge the gym leader." Ash said.

"I see. I here he is pretty tough good luck to you two then." The man said as he packed up his stuff and left.

"Strange guy." Ash murmured after he left.

"Yea but let's get to the Pokemon center. Remember your mom?" she said and he nodded nervously as they continued into the city.

A couple minutes later found them at the front counter of the Pokemon Center. "Hello Nurse Joy would you mind taking a look at my Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Of course dear and you too?" she said taking his poke balls whilst looking at Cynthia who nodded and took out a single poke ball.

"Alright time to face the music." Ash muttered as he walked to the video phone with a giggling Cynthia behind him.

He sat down on it and dialed his moms number. As soon as it picked up the shouting began.

"ASHTON VERMILLION DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN WHEN YOU HAVEN'T CALLED!" a pissed looking Delia Vermillion said as soon as she seen her son's face pop up.

"I'm sorry mom I just got caught up in a lot of things. Hehe." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmph you better be mister. Now besides the fact that I need to remind you to call me in every city. Who is this beautiful young lady?" Delia asked with a smile. Seeing a way out Ash pushed Cynthia in front of him whilst smiling.

"This is Cynthia Shirona she is from Celestic town in Sinnoh. Were going to be traveling together through Kanto." Ash said as he introduced her.

Delia smiled mysteriously at that. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Delia Vermillion Ash's mother. I want to thank you for traveling with Ash because he can be so calm when it comes to Pokemon battles and such but has no self worth always rushing headlong into dangerous situations to protect things." she introduced herself.

"Hello Mrs. Vermillion it's nice to meet you. Also no worries I will keep him in check." she said smiling. Ash pouted at all of this.

"I remember one time when Ash faced a poliwhirl by himself to protect a-" she was cutoff off though by Ash.

"Haha ok mom I will talk to you later I got to get ready to face my first gym by love you." Ash hurriedly said to stop the embarrassment he knew as coming and hung up as Delia laughed at him.

"Ok time to pick my team because apparently this gym is a two-on-two battle." Ash said as he headed to the counter to see if his Pokemon were ready. Cynthia smiling as she followed him. As it was they were done just as he arrived he thanked the nurse Joy and walked out of the center to find a place to release his Pokemon.

The found a clearing with some flowers in it to the right of the center. Once there Ash released all of his Pokemon.

"Ok time to scan you guys to see where your at. I will scan you last Gengar." Ash said pulling out his pokedex and first pointing it to Vulpix.

" **Vulpix, The Fox Pokemon. As each tail grows it's fur becomes more lustrous. When held it feels slightly warm. This Pokemon is Female. It's ability is Flash fire and it's** **hidden** **ability is Drought. Known Moves: Quick Attack, Firespin, Payback, Will-o-wisp, Feint Attack, Hex, Flame Burst, Extra Sensory, Safeguard, and Flamethrower.** " the pokedex stated. Ash whistled.

"Man all that work with Gengar has done wonders for you." Ash praised his blushing Vulpix. He then pointed it to Shellder.

" **Shellder, The Bivalve Pokemon. It's shell is harder than diamond. It hides on the seafloor and catches prey with it's soft tongue. This Pokemon is male. It's ability is Shell Armor and it's** **hidden** **ability is Overcoat. Known Moves: Witdraw, Supersonic, Icicle Spear,** **Water Gun,** **Protect, Clamp, Ice Shard, Razor Shell, and Aurora Beam.** " the pokedex said. Ash once again whistled.

"Gengar and Vulpix have done great things for you as well Shellder." Ash said rubbing the Pokemon on it's shell. He then pointed it towards Mankey his newly caught Pokemon who he has not had the time to train with yet.

" **Mankey,** **The Pig Monkey Pokemon. An Agile Pokemon that lives in the trees. It angers easily and will not hesitate to attack anything. This Pokemon is male. It's ability is Vital spirit and it's hidden ability is Defiant. Known Moves: Low Kick, Fury Swipes, Focus Energy, and Karate Chop.** " the pokedex read off.

"Don't worry Mankey we will make sure to train you up to get to everyone's level." Ash said smiling as he bumped fist with his Pokemon.

"Now last but not least Gengar." Ash said pointing his pokedex at his strongest Pokemon. Cynthia was interested in just how strong this Pokemon was as well seeing as it had been with Ash for 7 years.

" **Gengar, The Shadow Pokemon. Gengar is happy when it scares people smiling wickedly in the dark. This Pokemon is male. It's ability is Levitate and it's hidden ability is Shadow Tag. Known Moves: Lick, Spite, Mean Look, Curse, Nightshade, Confuse Ray, Hypnosis, Sucker Punch, Shadow Punch, Payback, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Destiny Bond, Hex, and Nightmare."** The pokedex said in it's robotic tone. Ash nodded satisfied while Cynthia was gaping in shock. That Gengar was really powerful! It already knew every move its species could naturally learn! He must have been training with it since he got it.

Ash noticing her surprised look decided to elaborate for her. "Yea my Gengar is really strong haha. You see I noticed I have a natural affinity for Ghost type Pokemon. Its like I naturally know how to train them. Plus I received an old book on Ghost types from a friend of Professor Oak's when I asked to study about them." Ash told her.

Cynthia nodded. "I see. That must be awesome. I wonder if every trainer has a sort of affinity towards a type of Pokemon?" Cynthia wondered out loud.

"Hmm I am not to sure. Its a definite possibility and a good idea to study. I mean you could use people like Lance who are dragon masters as an example of a person naturally inclined towards certain type. Really you could use any elite four member." Ash told her.

"I see so what Pokemon are you going to use?" she asked curious.

"I will use Mankey for the first Pokemon since this would be good experience for him and its a type advantage. Then Shellder for the sure victory." Ash told her as he returned his Pokemon. Cynthia nodded agreeing with his logic.

"Well lets go then shall we?" she asked and he nodded and they left for the Pewter city gym.

5 minutes later they stood in front of the gym and walked in. They noticed all the light were off as they walked down a hallway until they reached a battlefield by what the could make out of it before the light flickered on. They revealed the guy they bought rocks from! He removed the beard and the hat to reveal an aged man with brown skin and brown spiky hair.

"Greetings challenger I am Flint and the gym leader here. Normally it would be Brock my son but he left a few days ago with a trainer in a red jacket to follow his dreams of becoming a Pokemon breeder." Flint said as he introduced himself.

"I am Ashton Vermillion of Pallet town and I challenge you for a gym badge." Ash said as he walked into the challengers box whilst Cynthia went to the spectators area.

"Very well I accept your challenge it shall be two-on-two. The challenger may substitute their Pokemon." he said and a ref appeared in between them.

"Begin." the ref said.

"Let's rock Geodude!" Flint called out making a rock Pokemon come out.

"Lets do this Mankey." Ash said releasing Mankey.

"Geodude use rollout." Flint called and the Geodude brought in its arms and began rolling at a fast pace towards Mankey.

"Mankey leap over it and use Karate Chop." Ash said. Mankey leaped over the Geodude and brought a white glowing hand on top of its head which immediately stopped its movement. Ash not letting up kept going.

"Now use low kick back into another Karate chop." he said and the Mankey kicked the Geodude with a glowing white leg before bringing another glowing white hand once more down onto its head making it crash into the ground.

The Geodude barely fought its way back up looking battered. "good job staying in there Geodude now use magnitude." The Geodude smashed its arms into the ground making it tremble. Ash seeing the danger told Mankey to jump and bring another Karate Chop down onto the Geodude which it did so fainting the Geodude this time.

"Geodude return. Good job taking out my Geodude. Now lets see you handle Onix!" he said and unleashed a huge rock snake Pokemon.

"Mankey return. Get a good rest." Ash said returning his Mankey.

"Lets end this Shellder." Ash said letting out his shell Pokemon.

"Shellder!" it shouted its name fired up.

"Onix lets start off with rock throw." Flint shouted and the Onix smashed its tail into the ground spraying rocks toward Shellder.

"Shellder use protect." Ash said with his hands in his pockets. He usually does this when he is calm and in control. A green dome appeared around Shellder protecting it from the attack.

"Alright Shellder lets finish this. Use water gun to propel you forward." Ash said and Shellder rocketed towards the Onix using water gun as a jet.

"Now use Razor Shell." he said shocking Flint because that meant that was a highly advanced Shellder not a newbie one like he though. The front of Shellders shell glowed before it lengthened into a long glowing blue sword and it slashed all around the Onix making roar before it fainted to the super effective move. Flint returned his Onix just as Ash did with his Shellder.

"Congratulations Ash. I must say I didn't expect your Shellder to already be so advanced. I was just expecting a barrage of water guns like most new trainers do." He said walking over to him.

"Yes well I already knew this was a rock type gym and had my most advanced Pokemon train him for this gym." Ash told him.

"I see well I am proud to present you with boulder Badge." Flint said handing him the badge. Ash nodded and thanked him as he took it and put it in a badge case before putting that case inside his jacket in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"Thank you for the battle. I am off to Cerulean now." Ash said as he and Cynthia left the gym.

"Well that wasn't as exciting as I expected." Cynthia said after they left.

"I came trained and well prepared with type advantages. It was to be expected. The further gyms will be harder as its designed to prepare the trainer for the Indigo Plateau once they collect all eight of their Badges. It's also why trainers who have already been to leagues can bulldoze their way in the starting gyms in other regions." Ash told her. She nodded seeing the logic.

"Now were off to Mt. Moon. Planning to catch an Onix in there?" Cynthia asked as she and Ash stepped into the hills on the east side of the town.

"Yep. Then all I need is that Oddish and I have my team that I need to train for the Indigo Chateau." Ash answered her.

"Hmm. So how long did it take you to decided on this team?" she asked him.

"Well since I knew for sure I would have a Ghost/Poison type with Gengar, I decided to work out a team that would best compliment him. So I started when I was 8 and finished my decision when I was 13." he told her shocking at how much thought he put into his team.

"And you decided your only catching these six?" she asked him.

"No I will catch any Pokemon that catches my eye these six will just be the ones I mainly train for the League." he told her and she nodded.

"I challenge you to a battle." the heard someone shout at them. Turning to look they noticed a huge field filled with trainers. Ash sighed at the interruption but took out Mankeys ball to get him more experience anyways.

2 hours of constant battling later the arrived at a Pokemon center that was next to the entrance of Mt Moon. They walked in and healed Ash and Cynthia's Pokemon who joined in since she was here to gather experience after all. They then left the center to walk into Mt Moon. Inside the noticed it was lightly illuminated by multiple glowing mushrooms and crystals.

"Oh wow this place is really pretty." Cynthia said.

"Yea it is." Ash said mesmerized.(If you haven't guessed by now Red will take Ash's role in some of the crazy adventures he got into not all of them though. I will have Ash run into all the Legendary's like the movies but I will skip things like fillers or things I don't like. I am well aware that Ash is basically an Oc with Ash's name but oh well this is fanfiction.).

"Well let's get to it I don't want to camp out in a cave so I want to be out of here before nightfall." Cynthia said marching on with Ash following behind her chuckling.

"Yes my princess." Ash said with a grin and Cynthia pretended to act haughty before bursting out laughing with Ash.

Just then they felt the ground rumble and out of it emerge a huge Onix who roared signaling it's challenge. Ash grinned at his luck of finding one so early and released Gengar as he didn't want a drawn out battle and like Cynthia wanted out of the cave and closer to Cerulean before camping out.

"Gengar use Hypnosis" Ash called out noticing the Onix was preparing to use rock throw. Its tail stopped though when it was face to face with Gengar's glowing red eyes. It swayed slightly before smashing into the ground asleep.

"Now weaken it with Dream Eater." Ash told him. Red shadowy tentacles emerged from Gengar before the fazed through Onix and energy began to be sapped from it into Gengar. Once Ash noticed it looked weak enough he called for Gengar to stop who did so. Ash through a poke ball straight at Onix and watched as it surprisingly still wobbled three times before dinging successfully.

"Awesome." Ash said grinning as he picked up the ball and put it onto his belt which held five other ball slots along with pouches for supplies. He really loved that science was able to shrink things into Capsules so they could be stored into small areas to where he didn't even need a backpack just a utility belt. It was a black belt with 5 slots for poke balls and three pouches on the back and other side of it.

"Well we can leave now. I got all I wanted from this cave." Ash said smiling at her. She smiled back at him and they traversed the cave unimpeded after that as all the cave dwellers felt the aura leaked by the Gengar and retreated away from the trainer.

A couple hours later the found themselves at the exit of the cave with the only thing of note after the Onix was the guy who battled Cynthia for a pair of fossils with each of them taking one. She said she was going to gift it to her Grandma who liked researching ancient things.

Once they were outside they noticed it was getting dark outside. The spotted Cerulean in the distance and just decided to stay up a bit late to make it there. The thing that fueled this desire was for two reasons. One they would rather sleep in a comfy bed in the Pokemon center than camp out. Two Oddish were nighttime Pokemon and could be spotted in the grasslands outside the city.

They trekked through the grasslands for about thirty minutes before Ash tripped and landed face first into the ground. Cynthia laughed at him for his apparent clumsiness before what tripped him was revealed in the form of an annoyed Oddish who launched a Razor leaf at Ash.

"Shellder use protect." Ash said throwing Shellder out quickly who produced a green dome to protect him and Cynthia.

"Now use Icicle Spear." Ash said wanting to test it's strength. Shellder fired a barrage of small ice spears which hit the Oddish. Though it looked still ready to fight showing it's strength even when hit by a super effective move.

"As I though that Oddish is close to evolving. Alright time to turn it up Shellder Ice Shard." Ash said to his Pokemon telling it to fire a stronger Ice type attack. This time the Oddish staggered clearly weakened.

"Razor Shell!" Ash called out switching to non super effective to not make it faint. Shellder hit it nd it dropped but was still conscious. He threw a poke ball at it and it bobbled a few times before dinging successful.

"Yes that's the last one." Ash said smiling at his success. Cynthia smiled at his good mood.

"Alright lets go to the Pokemon center because I am tired." Cynthia said yawning.

Ash nodded and they left finally entering the city before immediately going to the center renting a single room with two beds and leaving their Pokemon with the nurse Joy on night duty to be treated.

XXXX

The next morning in a field outside Cerulean

Ash and Cynthia released all of their Pokemon to get to training so Ash could prepare for the Cerulean gym. Five minutes into their training they were greeted to two sights. One expected the other extremely surprising. Ash and Cynthia had his Oddish and her Gible spar. They knew Oddish was close to evolving so it came to no surprise when it started to evolve what was surprising was Gible started to evolve as well!

Cynthia looked extremely excited at this fact. She was practically bouncing in excitement. Once the glow of evolution was over there stood a Gloom and a Gabite.

Cynthia bounded over to her Pokemon and scooped her up into a hug. Ash smiling walked over to his new Gloom and ignored the stench softly patted her head showing his happiness at her evolving. He then remembered he needed to scan his newest Pokemon. He pointed it to his newly evolved Gloom first.

" **Gloom, the Weed Pokemon. The fluid that oozes from its mouth isn't drool. Its nectar that attracts prey. This Pokemon is female. Its ability is Chlorophyll and its hidden ability is Stench. Known Moves: Sweet Scent, Acid, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and Mega Drain.** " the pokedex stated. Ash nodded as that was expected before pointing it to his Onix.

" **Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black. This Pokemon is Male. Its ability is** **Sturdy** **and its hidden ability is Weak Armor. Known Moves: Harden, Bind, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock, Rock Polish, Gyro Ball, Smack Down, and Dragon Breath.** " the pokedex stated much to Ash's joy as it meant this Onix was stronger than he suspected. As he was doing this he noticed Cynthia was still gushing over her Gabite making him chuckle.

"Alright lets get back to training guys." Ash said and his Pokemon shouted out their names in agreement.

XXXX

A couple hours later Ash had returned his Pokemon and ended their training for the day. He had also given his Onix his metal coat to wear. He would continuously absorb the metal and the nutrients in it whilst training and once he absorbs enough of it he will evolve. (I don't believe in the whole trade logic so trade Pokemon don't need to be traded to evolve but will take special circumstances if they need items to evolve. Like with Onix and the metal coat.).

"Well let's return to the Pokemon center and heal our Pokemon so you can challenge the gym." Cynthia stated. She raised an eyebrow at his nervousness though.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"hehe yes? Well I don't know." Ash nervously stuttered out. Piquing Cynthia's interest even more. "Well I personally know the Joy who works days at this Pokemon center because my mom would bring us here to a lot when I was younger because she likes the water here and I would need to see the nurse Joy here a lot because I kept finding ways to get hurt playing with the water Pokemon, and Joy became possessive of me always hugging me and stuff. The same thing with Vermillion's nurse Joy happens." Ash muttered. Cynthia looked at him for a second before busting out laughing.

"Oh now we definitely have to go." Cynthia said grabbing him and dragging him to the center.

"Oh don't you have to contact your grandmother about that fossil as well?" Ash asked making Cynthia freeze now.

"Oh crap I haven't talked to her since Viridian." Cynthia muttered.

Now it was Ash's turn to laugh at least until they reached the center. The walked in and he made eye contact with Joy and nervously raised his hand to say hi. Her eyes lit up in delight and she rushed over to him scooping him up in a hug instantly completely ignoring Cynthia who was laughing behind her hand trying to control herself at seeing that Ash was right.

"Oh Ashy. Its so good to see you! I see you started your journey huh? You look as handsome as ever. So what Pokemon have you caught." she rapid fired at him whilst rubbing his face. Ash sighed.

"Joy." he said tonelessly and she instantly laughed whilst sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"I did it again huh? So you want to heal your Pokemon? Oh who is she?" Joy said finally noticing Cynthia. Cynthia noticed the apologetic look Ash sent her for some reason and answered.

"I am Cynthia Shirona. I am traveling with Ash through Kanto." she said answering her. She noticed Ash face palm and wondered why. She got her answer when for the first time in her life she seen a nurse Joy adopt a cold look.

"Hohh so a girl has noticed my adorable Ashy and gets to travel with him ehh. I think you and I should have a talk then." She said and was about to drag a nervously sweating Cynthia away when she was saved by Ash.

"Joy could you heal my Pokemon please? I would like to challenge the Cerulean gym today." Ash asked and Joy did an instant 180 and happily walked over to the counter for Ash's Pokemon. Cynthia shivered a bit. She'd hate to see Ash's first girlfriend meet nurse Joy.

"I would be glad to Ash here let me see them please." she said handing him tray to which he put his six poke balls on.

"They will be ready in just a bit." she said to him. He nodded and went back to Cynthia.

"Told you so." was all he said.

"Hehe yea well I am going to go call my grandma want to come with?" she asked. Ash smiled and nodded.

"I would love to I can't wait to meet her." Ash said. She smiled and led him over to the video phones.

Cynthia sat down and dialed her number. When it picked up she got n earful like she was expecting.

"CYNTHIA SHIRONA HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU TO CALL ME IN EVERY CITY?" her grandma yelled as soon as she seen her.

"Sorry Grandma I kinda forgot when I got wrapped up in a bunch of things." Cynthia said to her.

"Hmph. So where are you at now?" she asked whilst crossing her arms.

"I am in Cerulean right now. Oh I got a Pokemon fossil to send you that I found on Mt. Moon." Cynthia said making her grandma get a bright smile at this.

"Oh really that's great sweety. So who is the boy standing behind you then?" she asked gaining a mischievous smile that Cynthia unfortunately didn't see. Cynthia then had Ash sit next to her.

"This is Ash Vermillion we will be traveling together while he takes on the gym challenge to challenge the Indigo League. He has an interest in ancient things like you grandma and was dying to meet you." she said introducing Ash.

"Hello Mrs. Shirona. Its a pleasure to meet you. Yea when Cynthia said you research legendary Pokemon I just had to meet you. I actually can't wait to travel to Sinnoh to meet you in person." Ash said smiling to her.

"Its a pleasure to meet you as well Ash, and I would be delighted to show you my research sometime. Now back to other things. So your traveling with my little Cynthia huh?" she said smiling even more mischievously now with Cynthia seeing it. Cynthia groaned knowing embarrassment was coming.

"Yes mam we met back on the route between Pallet and Viridian and have been traveling since then." he said smiling still.

"Hoh well I hope your protecting her and when you two camp out at night are and are all alone together are being safe." she said and winked at him. It took Ash a few seconds to process what she said before his face flushed bright red just like Cynthia's did.

"W-w-w-wh-what we aren't doing anything like that!" Ash spluttered. Whilst Cynthia hid her face behind her hands whilst she flushed scarlet.

"Is that so? I do want grand kids to spoil you know Cynthia." her Grandma said smiling still at the kids blushing faces.

"Ok by Grandma I love you, I will send the fossil over whilst I am here." Cynthia said really fast before hanging up. She and Ash looked at each other before bursting out laughing at the absurdity of the moment.

"So have you decided what Pokemon your going to use?" she asked him once they got their Pokemon back and were off to the Gym.

"Yea I'll be using.."

XXXX

Annnddd Done please leave a review and here is Ash's current team:

Gengar-Male

Onix-Male

Gloom-Female

Vulpix-Female

Shellder-Male

Mankey-Male


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

XXXX

"Yea I'll be using Gloom, Mankey, and Shellder. I have two things to do before that though so let's head to a field real quick." Ash said confusing her.

The walked to a field just a couple minutes away from the Gym and Ash tossed out two Pokeballs. Out of them emerged Shellder and Vulpix. She caught on to what he was doing when he took out two stones and looked excited.

"Alright you two. Your both at the peak of your species and I was wondering if you would like to evolve?" Ash asked them as he leaned down to pet Vulpix and pat Shellder. The two Pokemon looked at each other before looking at Ash and said their names in excitement and approval.

"Alright then here you two go." Ash said setting down the two stones and stepping back whilst taking out his pokedex to scan them when they were done. Once Ash stepped back the two Pokemon walked up to the stones and stepped on to them or hopped in Shellders case. They both started shine with the light of evolution and started to grow. Once it died down in their places were a beautiful Ninetales and an intimidating Cloyster. Ash pointed his pokedex at them and scanned.

" **Ninetales, The Fox Pokemon. It's nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for a 1,000 years. This Pokemon is Female. Its ability is Flash fire and its Hidden ability is Drought. Known Moves:** **Quick Attack, Firespin, Payback, Will-o-wisp, Feint Attack, Hex, Flame Burst, ExtraSensory, Safeguard, Flamethrower,** **Imprison, Fire Blast, Grudge, Captivate, Inferno, and Psychic."** the pokedex stated. Ash smiled in joy at how powerful his official started was.

"Good job Ninetails I am very proud of you." Ash said petting her fur getting a content yip from her as she leaned into his touch. He then pointed his pokedex to Cloyster.

" **Cloyster, The Bivalve Pokemon. Its shell is so hard it can even withstand a bomb. No one has ever seen whats inside of it's shell. This Pokemon is Male. Its ability is Shell Armor and its hidden ability is Overcoat. Know Moves:** **Wit** **h** **draw, Supersonic, Icicle Spear,** **Water Gun,** **Protect, Clamp, Ice Shard, Razor Shell,** **Aurora Beam, Spike Cannon, Spikes, Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Brine, Iron Defense, Ice Beam, Shell Smash, and Icicle Crash.** " the pokedex stated. Ash smiled once again in joy as he rubbed Cloyster's shell.

"I am so proud of how powerful you two have become under mine and Gengar's training of you." Ash said. Meanwhile Cynthia had wide eyes at how fast he could get these two Pokemon so powerful.

"I have finally got the supplies I needed for all of you to have special pokechow by the way. I have also bought the supplies needed to groom all of you." Ash said making the two cheer especially Ninetails as she loved being groomed and showing off her beauty as she was a very vanity weary Pokemon.

"Alright now that we have done that lets head to the gym." Ash said returning the two Pokemon.

Ash and Cynthia then headed towards the gym and walked in. Inside they found a huge pool shaped like an official Pokemon battlefield with floats for land Pokemon to stand on. On a bench were four girls talking one had blue hair another pink hair and another with blond hair and the last had orange hair. Ash and Cynthia knew them as the sensational sisters. All four could act as the gym leader of this gym.

"Excuse me I am here to challenge this gym." Ash said to them. The four girls stopped talking and looked over to him.

"Like Ok what city are you from?" asked the pink haired sister.

"I am Ash Vermillion of Pallet town." he answered and three of the girls groaned.

"Ok Misty you finish the set. The other three from Pallet already won against the three of us so its your turn." the blue haired one said.

"Ok I got this!" Misty cheered. She was dressed in a blue jacket over a one piece white and blue swimming suit. She walked to the other end of the gym into the box and Ash walked into the challengers box whilst Cynthia went and sat with the three other sisters. She learned they were Daisy, Violet, and Lily.

"Ok this will be a three on three battle. The challenger may substitute at any time are you ready?" Daisy said acting as the ref.

"Bring out you first Pokemon and begin!" Daisy said bringing her hand down.

"Alright Psyduck your up." Misty called sending out a small yellow chubby duck Pokemon with a headache.

"Let's do this Cloyster." Ash said sending out his Pokemon. Cloyster floated atop the water with a chilling grin on it's face.

"Alright Cloyster let's start this is off with Ice Beam straight onto the water." Ash called and Misty looked confused. Cloyster shot it off freezing the whole pool. Misty widened her eyes catching his plan.

"Use confusion Psyduck!" Misty called. Psyducks eyes glowed blue and sent waves of energy straight at Cloyster. "Cloyster use protect and then spike cannon." Ash said stuffing his hands in his pockets. A green dome protected Cloyster before it shot off spikes straight at Psyduck damaging it.

"Now use spikes." Ash called and Cloyster shot spikes all over the ice arena making any of Misty's next Pokemon to be damaged. Misty cursed. She couldn't use any water moves because it would be ineffective against Cloyster and so had to stick with Psyducks psychic type attacks.

"Try Confusion again Psyduck it can't use protect twice." Misty called.

"Finish it with Icicle Crash." Ash calmly stated making Misty widen her eyes at the new evidence as to Cloysters strength. Cloyster made a huge Icicle spear and it shot straight at Psyduck while he tanked the Confusion attack. The spear crashed into Psyduck shooting it into the wall making it faint.

"Psyduck is unable to continue battling, Gym leader call your next Pokemon." Daisy said raising a flag. Misty returned the Psyduck and grabbed another poke ball.

"Alright lets do this Staryu." Misty said sending a brown star shaped Pokemon. Ash recalled Cloyster telling it good job before sending out Mankey.

"Show her your power Mankey." Ash said. Mankey took a karate stance and breathed out looking calm unlike most of its species. The others in the on the side now figured out why he froze the pool.

"Your boyfriend planned this gym out pretty well." Violet said to Cynthia. Cynthia blushed a bit before answering back.

"He's not my boyfriend. Were just traveling together, and yes he planned out his team even before starting his journey so I am not surprised he prepared for who to use on gym battles." Cynthia said shocking them at his intuitiveness.

"Well you might wanna make him your boyfriend soon because a hot guy like him won't stay single for long especially since his Pokemon are obviously well trained." Lily told her sighing at Ash.

Back with Ash&Misty

"Mankey start this out with Assurance." Ash said and his Mankey charged at a fast speed taking advantage of Staryu not moving well on land as well as the spikes that damaged it making Assurance do double damage. Mankey was in it's guard fast and hit it with two red glowing palms blasting it back. The Staryu fought it's way back up though signaling it be able to keep going.

"Alright Staryu lets hit it with water pulse." Misty said. Staryu made a glowing ball of water and shot it straight at Mankey blasting it back but the Pokemon just got back up showing a little anger now.

"Now use water gun!" she said.

"Mankey split it down the middle with Karate Chop!" Ash called and Mankeys hand glowed and he swung it down the instant the water gun came close to him splitting the jet of water to go past him. It roared out it's name in the middle of it and started to shine brightly making Ash grin.

When the light died down in it's place was a Primeape. Ash fought down the urge to scan it and decided to call out the move he knew it just learned.

"Thrash." was all he said and the Primeape blew steam out of it's nose before roaring and wildly charging Staryu and started pounding it. The Staryu fainted pretty fast still messed up from the Assurance.

"Staryu is unable to battle, gym leader please send out your final Pokemon." Daisy said raising a flag.

"Help me out Starmie!" Misty called sending the evolved form of Staryu out. Ash had recalled Primeape as well not wanting him to go into a rage. So far none of his Pokemon had taken much damage but he was expecting that. He just had too much of an advantage with the early gyms.

"Let's finish this Gloom." Ash said sending out his Grass/Poison type. Instantly a rank odor filled the room before it retracted showing Gloom's control over itself.

"Alright Starmie we can do this use Ice beam." Misty stated confident in her ability to take down at least one Pokemon.

"Gloom counter it with acid whilst moving to the side then use mega drain." Ash said quickly seeing the danger in the move. Gloom shot out a purple glob of liquid at ice beam heading for it while using it's legs to dodge the best it could. The acid deteriorated the ice beam enough for it miss Gloom. It then shot green tendrils of energy at the Starmie and absorbed a large mount of energy due to the super effective nature. The Starmie looked like it was weakening and Ash went in for the finisher.

"Razor leaf Gloom." Ash said and the red leafs on Gloom's head glowed before shooting red leaves at the Starmie. The barrage hit Starmie and a cloud of evaporated ice rose shielding it's fate. When it faded it showed Starmie still standing but it's gem was flashing before it dulled and Starmie fell over.

Daisy raised a flag in Ash's direction. "All of Misty's Pokemon are unable to battle therefor the challenger wins." she said. Misty sighed as she recalled her Starmie before walking over to Ash across the ice and presented him with the Cascade badge.

"As proof of your victory here is your badge." Misty said. Ash took it and put it in a badge case before putting that back into a pocket inside his jacket.

"Thanks." he said smiling. Cynthia walked over to him at that.

"Congrats on sweeping another gym. Think you can do it for all 8?" she asked.

"That would be great it I did." Ash said laughing.

"Aww man it will take ages to thaw this pool out now." Lily said complaining.

"Ahh sorry about that here let me help you." Ash said. He threw out a poke ball and a beautiful Ninetails emerged.

"Ninetails can you use your flamethrower to thaw the pool?" he asked and she nodded and blasted a wave of fire at the pool causing fog to raise. When it cleared it showed the pool to be filled with water once again.

"Oh like thanks a lot for that." Violet said to him.

"It was no trouble." Ash said. "Well I will see you guys later me and Cynthia need to head out to Vermillion next." Ash said waving as he and Cynthia walked out of the gym.

"We should take the route that goes past the power plant I heard rumors of a strong electric type residing in there." Ash said with his hands behind his head.

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea. It would also be a good place to train Gabite as well." Cynthia said agreeing to it. Ash nodded and they set out going east out of Cerulean instead of South.(AU from game and Anime a bit here. Since it's real life things like cut and surf wont stop us from advancing.)

"This will take us to the Power plant and then we head through the Rock Tunnel. We would then be heading through Lavender town and south from there will take us to Vermillion. I want to see the ghost tower in Lavender first though." Ash said to her. Cynthia nodded as she was eager to explore it as well.

"Are there any electric types your interested in in the Power Plant?" She asked him as they walked through a field.

"Hmm it would be cool to find an Elekid and Pikachu and really lucky on that part as well." Ash said rubbing his chin. They arrived at the fork that one lead to the power plant and then one went to the Rock tunnel. They took the path to the power plant and found out that they needed to swim the rest of the way.

"Well Ash it seems your lucky." Cynthia said getting an eyebrow raise from Ash as if to asking the question why.

"Well you get to see me in my bikini again." Cynthia said winking at him. Ash blushed a bit but teased right back.

"Well that goes both ways because you get to see me shirtless." Ash said teasing her back. She blushed a bit as well but stuck out her tongue at him.

"Can you have your Onix be a curtain for me?" She asked. Ash nodded and released Onix and told him what Cynthia wanted. He wrapped around her and she started to change once she was covered. While she was covered Ash changed as well since they were all alone where they were at. A couple minutes later they were both in their swim suits. A black bikini for Cynthia and black and red trunks for Ash with the aura guardian symbol on the trunks on the side. Although Ash and Cynthia didn't know that.

Ash felt a connection with the symbol and always wore it because of that.

They both jumped into the water and swam the small way to the Power plant. They got out of the water relieved that there was technology nowadays for the capsules they stored their clothes in. They decided to just stay in their swimsuits until they were done with the Power plant for the swim back and the choice was not at all effected by the fact that they wanted their partner to stay in revealing clothes.

The building in front of them was abandoned and run down with windows shattered. The would occasionally see flashes of electricity likely caused by the electric types within the building. Although now that they were close the could feel a pressure around them as if something powerful resided in the building.

They didn't even hesitate though as they believed in the strength of their Pokemon and would bail if it wasn't something the could handle either way. Inside it was just as run down except that it looked like the wild reclaimed it. All in all it was an electric types paradise.

"I am sure the more powerful ones are at the back of the building. Hopefully I can find their middle evolution stages as that way they are already strong and will not require starting from the beginning." Ash said as he and Cynthia walked down a hallway passing a few migrating Magnemite. Cynthia hadn't taken out Gabite yet because she wanted to battle with the stronger electric types. A couple of minutes of walking later and they found what Cynthia was looking for. A couple of Voltorbs and an Electrode rolled towards them sparking challenging them.

She smirked and threw out Gabites poke ball releasing her.

"Gabite use..."

XXXX

2 hours later we find Ash and Cynthia nearing the area with the generators. They had a few scuff marks from stray explosions set off by pissed Electrode's but were nonetheless alright. They hadn't approached the left side of the building yet because that was where the pressure seemed to be coming from and went towards the right side with the Generators. Ash even found a Thunderstone while in there. They finally entered the generator room and found exactly what Ash was looking for because huddled up next to one was a Pikachu and Electabuzz sleeping next to each other. Ash decided a double battle was a good idea and released Ninetails and Onix. This startled the Pikachu and Electabuzz both who started sparking dangerously.

"Ninetails use Firespin to trap them and reduce their speed." Ash called out immediately. A fire tornado erupted around the to trapping them inside of it.

"Onix use mudshot and spread it!" he continued. Onix roared balls of mud at the two Pokemon hitting them with the barrage weakening them. They both then started to discharge electricity and shot dual thunderbolts at Ninetails.

"Onix intercept it. Ninetails flamethrower." Ash said. Onix tanked the thunderbolts his ground typing making it ineffective and Ninetails unleashed a torrent of fire at them. It caused a small explosion and once the dust settled it showed them still standing but barely. They then unleashed a discharge as a last move tactic but Onix tanked them again and started glowing making Ash grin.

Once it died down what once stood a Onix was now a terrifying Steelix with it's huge grin. It roared once it was done. Ash had out his pokedex scanning it.

" **Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon.** **It chews its way through boulders with its sturdy jaws. Its eyes can see in the darkness underground. This Pokemon is Male. Its ability is Sturdy and its hidden ability is Sheer Force. Known Moves:** **Harden, Bind, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock, Rock Polish, Gyro Ball, Smack Down, Dragon Breath,** **Autotomize, Slam, Screech, Rockslide, Crunch, and Iron Tail. *Egg Moves unlocked from evolution: Fire Fang, Ice Fang, and Thunder Fang.** " the pokedex said surprising the heck out of Ash with the last part.

"That's so cool. That means that your parents were released into the wild then. I was lucky to catch you Steelix." Ash said patting his head. He then tossed two poke ball's at the unconscious Pikachu and Electabuzz almost forgetting them in the excitement of Steelix evolving. He then thanked Steelix before returning him.

"Well then we have done what we came here for. I say the only thing left is to check whatever is creating this pressure that can be felt from outside the plant." Ash said turning to Cynthia.

"Knowing your luck it will be something crazy and will be an amazing sight." Cynthia said referring to the egg moves his randomly caught Onix had when it evolved into Steelix. Seriously three egg moves meant it came from a long line of breeding.

"Heh yea that would be cool." Ash said as they headed towards the west side of the building feeling the pressure increase the closer they got. Ash fingered Gengar's poke ball, because as the closer they got the more dangerous it felt.

When they arrived at the last room of the building they noticed it had two big doors and they were closed. Ash shrugged to Cynthia and walked to the doors and pushed them open. Nothing could have prepared them for what they would find inside though as they stood there gaping with their mouths open and wide eyes.

For the room was huge and had a dome with a big hole in it allowing for light outside. That's not what had them gaping though for nesting their in the middle in a huge bird like next was a Zapdos the legendary bird of Thunder. One of the three Legendary birds of Kanto. They stared at it sleeping for a full minute before looking at each other and were about to turn around and leave when the pressure spiked.

They turned their heads and seen that it was awake and looking straight at them or more actually straight at Ash. They felt the hair on the back of their necks rise when they seen it stand up and walk closer to them but was still a little ways away. Up above the dome from where the hole was they noticed the sky was darkening and lightning started to flash which was said to happen when a Zapdos was near.

'You are an aura guardian are you not. I can feel a strong aura pulsate within you, though it feels untrained.' The legendary telepathically spoke to them like all legendary's were said to be able to do.

Cynthia widened her eyes at this information as she only knew legends of aura guardians. She decided to talk to him about it later though.

Ash finally found his voice and replied. "I am not sure. I have never heard that term before." Ash said. Cynthia was still just shocked to be in the presence of something her grandmother had been researching all her life. She stood closer to Ash as well.

'I see an untrained aura guardian one who is young and new and knows not his place in the grand scheme of things so far. Much like myself as I am a younger one of my species." the Zapdos cryptically said.

'So what is it you are doing here?' the bird of thunder asked.

"I was originally here to capture an electric type. I felt your pressure when we came close to the building and investigated what Pokemon was releasing it and found you here." Ash answered honestly.

'I see. I am quite bored of this place. So young untrained aura guardian I have a proposition for you. We shall have a battle and should you win I will allow you to capture me.' Zapdos stated to the speechless trainers. Ash and Cynthia stood there gaping in shock at this incredible opportunity. Before he answered though he asked a question.

"Wouldn't that disrupt the balance of nature?" Ash asked.

'A wise question. A greedy person would have accepted my proposal without any forethought. To answer to this question no it would not. Not every legendary affects the balance of nature and plus my father resides on Thunder Island anyways protecting his domain. So should I be captured it would not effect things. Even if a legendary in charge of one of the aspects of the balance were to be captured they would be judged by Arceus himself and if accepted be allowed to keep it as long as they can perform their duties as it matters not where we are.' Zapdos informed them. Then it's eyes glowed with power. 'Keep in mind this is one of the most protected secrets to us legendary's and should it be breached you will be punished with death.' it said making them gulp but nod their heads showing they understood.

'Good now do you accept my challenge? It shall be a one on one only.' the Zapdos said.

'It will have to be my strongest then. Nobody else would be able to compete.' Ash thought fingering the ball around his neck.

"Very well I accept your challenge." Ash said as he pulled the ball of the necklace. Zapdos nodded and spread its wings as lightning rained down and hit it empowering it.

"Let's do this Gengar!" Ash shouted out as his loyal friend emerged looking serious with his arms crossed.

"Alright Gengar lets start things with Shadow Punch!" Ash said and instantly Gengar was behind Zapdos hitting it with a shadowy fist. The Zapdos may have taken damage but it just looked annoyed more than damaged. It unleashed a huge bolt of lightning at Gengar who roared in pain.

"Gengar use payback!" Ash said with his hands out of his pockets showing his nervousness. Gengar roared and a wave of darkness struck Zapdos actually making it screech in pain for the first time.

"Follow that with dark pulse." Ash said quickly and Gengar made an orb of darkness between its hands before it exploded unleashing another wave of darkness at Zapdos who's eyes glowed blue and nimbly avoided it. Zapdo's beak glowed white before it started spinning and it came into Gengar crashing into it sending it flying back.

Gengar was still able to get up though and it did so. "Gengar use Confuse Ray." Ash said. Gengar launched orbs of ghostly power making it crash against Zapdos who began flying all around damaging itself.

"Now use Hex!" Ash followed up. Gengar eyes glowed red and so did Zapdos before it took a huge hit. The side effect of this though was it snapping out of it's confusion. It screeched and a lightning bolt rained down on it powering it up. It unleashed a huge wave of lightning dealing massive damage to Gengar who was starting to tire out.

"Shit that was Discharge. Gengar use Hypnosis!" Ash yelled. Gengar grinned showing its determination and unleashed waves of psychic power and luckily hitting Zapdos. Zapdos fell down asleep. Ash seeing his chance didn't even hesitate.

"Now use Nightmare followed by Dream Eater." He commanded. A small spirit drifted from Gengar and into Zapdos and started dealing constant damage. Gengar then had shadowy tentacles erupt from its back before drifting into Zapdos draining energy from it into Gengar. It didn't last though because Zapdos woke back up but was showing signs of fatigue and battle. Gengar whilst able to heal a bit from Zapdos's energy still looked a lot worse off showing the power of legendary Pokemon even young like the Zapdos before him. Ash cursed. Zapdos screeched again and levitated rocks preparing to send them rocketing towards Gengar using Ancient Power.

"Gengar use sucker punch before he can shoot those off!" Ash called and Gengar was in Zapdos guard hitting it with a black fist interrupting its attack. Zapdos screeched out and unleashed a huge bolt of lightning from the sky using Thunder.

Ash knew that if that hit it was the end for Gengar. He now only saw one way out of this.

"Gengar Destiny Bond!" Ash yelled out over the roar of Thunder. Gengar nodded with a grin and just before the lightning hit him he connected him and Zapdos with ghostly tendrils.

Gengar roared as the lightning hit it and the Zapdos screeched as an otherworldly force made it take the same damage forcing the both of them to faint at the same time.

Cynthia had just stood there with wide eyes through the whole battle as she watched Ash expertly command Gengar to fight a legendary on an even footing even if it was young it wasn't legendary for no reason. 'Maybe he was on to something with the whole affinity for Ghost type Pokemon but that kind of connection those two have is ridiculous, and his Gengar is so powerful!' she thought.

After Ash got over his shock at forcing a tie he grabbed two objects out of his bag. The were yellowy white crystals. He crushed them over the two Pokemon and the powder was absorbed into them. They both woke up looking better than they were earlier. He then sprayed their wounds with a couple of potions to tie them over before he could get them to a Pokemon center. Or at least Gengar he wasn't sure of Zapdos.

"Good job Gengar I am so proud of you." Ash said rubbing Gengar's fur on the top of his head not even affected by a Ghost types chilling effect anymore. Gengar grinned before fist bumping with Ash. Cynthia had walked to over to Ash when he was treating Gengar and Zapdos and now they both turned to Zapdos.

'That is a powerful Gengar. I have no doubt it will go on one day to become the strongest of it's species, your raising of it go's to show your talent as a trainer.' Zapdos began praising Ash. Ash rubbed the back of his head just as Gengar did showing similarity's between the two since they grew up together.

'I had a great battle and the fact that you were able to force a draw with me proves your worthy of being my trainer.' Zapdos said nodding to Ash. Ash upon hearing this could here his heart beating in his ears. He grabbed a Luxury ball that he had bought while in Cerulean and pressed it softly against Zapdos's beak. He was sucked in and didn't even fight it showing when the ball dinged instantly.

The ball like Electabuzz and Pikachu's teleported off to the lab bring Ash back to reality.

"I captured a Zapdos." Ash said turning to Cynthia who was in just as much shock as Ash. Then Ash remembered that Zapdos was at Oak's lab and that he probably heard the trainer system update and probably knew he was going nuts.

"We should head back to Cerulean before continuing on to Lavender town. I am sure my professor is going nuts right now." Ash said. Cynthia nodded agreeing with him and with that they swam back to the route before quickly heading back to Cerulean.

XXXX

5 minutes ago Professor Oak's lab

Samuel Oak was sitting in his lab reading some reports before the machine that updates him on trainer's captures went off again. 'Probably Ash again. I'm sure he is at the power plant with all the electric types he is catching.' Oak thought. He then drank some of his coffee before going back to the reports on the flock of Spearow in the area.

"Update: Trainer Ashton Vermillion captured a male Zapdos." a robotic voice stated causing Oak to spit out his coffee all over the reports he was reading.

"He caught WHAT!" Oak yelled running to the area Ash's poke balls transferred to and found three poke balls sitting there. He grabbed the one on the end and ran to the scanner. He placed the poke ball in it and awaited the results.

" **Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon. This legendary bird Pokemon causes savage thunderstorms by flapping it's glittering wings. This Pokemon is Male. Its ability is Pressure and its hidden ability is Static. Known Moves: Drill Peck, Thunder Wave, Detect, Pluck, Ancient Power, Charge, Agility,** **Thunderbolt,** **Discharge, Rain Dance, Light Screen, and Thunder.** " the machine stated to him. Oak just stood there staring at the black ball. He was itching to study it because this was such a rare opportunity. It already answered a question researchers have wanted to know, which was whether or not Legendary's had genders. He resisted though knowing he would need Ash there. He ran to the video phones waiting on Ash to call knowing he would.

XXXX

With Ash and Cynthia

They had just checked a room in the Pokemon center for the night in Cerulean and then walked over to the video phones.

Ash dialed Professor Oak's number and waited. It only rung once before it was answered by an extremely excited Oak.

"Ash you finally called! How did you find it? Where was it? How did you get it to let you capture it? Would you mind returning home so I can study him?" he rapid fired at Ash as soon as he answered.

Ash chuckled and answered back just as fast. "He was at the power plant. He challenged me to a battle and I forced a draw with Gengar. No I want to finish my journey and when I am done getting the badges from the gyms I will ask him about it." Ash said just as fast causing Professor Oak to sheepishly chuckle.

"You said your Gengar fought it to a draw? That's amazing. I would love to study him as well. I assume you called for a transfer?" Oak asked predicting what he wanted.

"Yea I am sending you Primeape for Zapdos." Ash said. Oak nodded and placed Zapdos's ball in the transfer slot while Ash did the same. The balls were transferred and Ash took Zapdos's ball and clipped it to his belt.

"Alright Ash I would like for you to report to me on his condition whenever you can. As this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Oak said still overly excited.

"I will Professor. I will talk to you once I reach Vermillion." Ash said. He then hung up and stretched.

"Well let's get some sleep." Ash said to Cynthia.

"Oh Ash trying to get me to your room faster? Your true colors are showing." Cynthia said teasing and winking to a blushing Ash before she walked away chuckling.

XXXX

Annddd done leave a review please!

Ash's current team:

On Hand:

Gengar-Male

Steelix-Male

Cloyster-Male

Ninetails-Female

Gloom-Female

Zapdos-Male

At the Lab:

Primeape-Male

Electabuzz-Male

Pikachu-Male


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

XXXX

The next morning

Ash and Cynthia were standing in front of rock cave. They both had flashlights ready because they heard it was pitch black inside the cave. They were planning to use this cave to train their Pokemon and so had them out as they traveled through it. Except for Zapdos as they had to be in a private area with him until Ash came out publicly with that Pokemon.

"I wonder if there is anything rare in here." Cynthia said as they walked in.

"Doubt it this is the most mined place in all of Kanto. It's pitch black because miners are not here around this time of year." Ash said to her as they continued walking.

"I see. Oh hey look at that there is a bunch of Graveler over there." Cynthia said pointing to a bunch of boulder looking rock Pokemon.

"Oh cool." Ash said looking at them.

"Gabite use…."

XXXX

5 hours later

Ash and Cynthia were panting at the exit of Rock Cave having ran away from a huge pack of pissed off Golem they accidentally hit during a battle with a trainer in the cave.

"Whew that was scary!" Ash said trying to calm his nerves. He noticed Cynthia shaking a bit and went and hugged her. It took her a couple of minutes to calm down.

"Guess that's what my grandma was talking about." Cynthia said having finally calmed down.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I asked her one day why people married so young in our world and why polygamy was common. She told me that since we live in such a dangerous world where we are vastly outnumbered as a species, that people married young and sometimes fell in love with multiple people without a problem from the leagues. She said it was because we could die at any time, so the leagues have no problem with people procreating when they become adults at fifteen and sometimes even encourage polygamy." Cynthia explained what she meant.

"I see. I never really thought about any of that to be honest. My mom just said to follow my heart and love whoever I fall in love with, with all my heart." Ash said his views on the topic.

"Yes well if what Zapdos said was true and the league's ever found out, you would be greatly encouraged to practice polygamy." Cynthia said to him confusing him.

"He said your an aura guardian Ash." she explained his unasked question.

"Oh I don't really know what that is." Ash told her and she nodded.

"I figured as much. Their legends have all but died out and forgotten. It does not help that you could possibly be the only left in the world either." she said stressing how rare such a thing was. "I know about them because they originated in Sinnoh and my grandmother's research comes across them being mentioned multiple times. They are humans blessed by Arceus himself to be able to use the energy source known as Aura. Aura is our life force or our soul, the Pokemon best known to be in-tune with this are the Lucario evolution line. They are guardians of Pokemon and the balance of nature hence the name Aura Guardians. The fact that a legendary itself claimed you as one is amazing." Cynthia explained to him the importance.

"So that's why I would be encouraged to birth several kids with multiple women, in hopes of continuing the line of Aura Guardians?" Ash asked her. Cynthia nodded.

"Yes. It would be for a noble reason as well, because of the chance for more Aura Guardians." Cynthia answered him.

"Well I don't know about any of that. I will just follow my mothers advice. I will love who ever I fall in love with." He commented. By then both had noticed that they had entered Lavender Town. In the north part of the town they noticed the tower and Ash could feel the chilling effect Ghost produced naturally.

"How long are you planning on staying here?" Cynthia asked as they headed towards the Pokemon Center.

"As long as it takes me to explore that tower. I love ghost types and if I were ever offered a position as a gym leader or elite four it would be that type that I specialize in. This still would not stop me from catching any Pokemon that catches my eye though. I am actually excited to see whats inside of it and how the ghost types are." Ash said smiling as they checked a room out for the night.

"That whole affinity thing seems more and more likely the more I see you around anything to do with Ghost types." Cynthia said amused by his passion for that Pokemon typing. Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"So what should we do until nighttime as I am assuming that's when you want to explore the tower?" Cynthia asked him. Ash rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well we could get something to eat first and then I here a man by the name Mr. Fuji lives here. He runs an orphanage for abandoned and orphaned Pokemon and I would like to meet him." Ash said. Cynthia looked delighted at this.

"That sounds like a great idea!" She cheered.

"Well lets go get something to eat then because I am starved and I don't feel like cooking at the moment." Ash said as they left their room in the Pokemon center.

XXXX

2 hours later they were in front of the Pokemon Orphanage. They could young teens and a couple adults outback playing with and feeding an assortment of Pokemon. They walked into the building and walked to a receptionist desk. A teenage girl with brown hair looked at them and smiled. "Hello how may I help you two today?" she asked them.

"Yes were here to visit having heard of this place. Plus I would like to meet Mr. Fuji if that's at all possible?" Ash asked.

"Well Mr. Fuji is a shy man but I can give you a tour if you would like?" she asked them.

"That would be nice." Cynthia answered.

"Ok if you would follow me then." she said walking out from behind the counter. The followed her to the back of the house and out a door that led to a ranch out back that had numerous pins for every different type of Pokemon.

"This orphanage was founded 10 years ago by Mr. Fuji who is a man who loves all Pokemon and just couldn't stand seeing lonely Pokemon when they get abandoned or orphaned. So he provided funds for this place to be built. Pokemon are adopted every once in a while when they find someone they bond to." She explained to them as they passed numerous volunteers helping out Pokemon.

"Do you have a lazy Pokemon that would like be pampered a lot? My mom asked me to catch her a Pokemon like that so she doesn't get lonely around the house." Ash asked her and she put her hand on her chin to think.

"Well we have a Meowth that fits that bill. If you can get her to agree we would love for her to go to a loving home." Amy as she said her name was said. She then led them to the area that the Meowth was supposed to be in. While they were walking around they never noticed they had a tail shadowing them. A fluffy brown tail with a white tip that was hiding in the bushes.

The arrived to a small patch of the ranch with flowers all around it. Curled up in the middle of them snoozing peacefully was a Meowth. It opened it's eyes as it heard people approach.

"Meeooowth" it yawned as it sat up and stretched.

Ash smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Hello girl. My mom would like a companion to keep her company at her house and for someone to pamper. Would you like to?" He asked kindly. Meowth tilted her head before nodding and smiling brightly. Ash smiled and held out his arms. The Meowth crawled into them cuddling up.

"Well I guess my mom will be happy now." Ash said smiling to Amy.

"I will go get you your documents for adoption, I will be right back." Amy said walking away.

"That's sweet of you Ash to find your mother a companion so she wont get lonely." Cynthia said smiling at Ash.

"Hehe yea?" Ash said rubbing the back of his head. Cynthia smiled mischievously and walked up to Ash who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him before kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush and splutter.

"Hehe your cute when you blush like that. That was for being sweet to your mother." she giggled.

Ash touched his cheek. "Maybe I should start buying my mom lots of gifts." Ash muttered making Cynthia giggle again before she felt something pawing at her legs. She looked down and spotted an Eevee looking up at her.

"Vee!" it said happily as it pawed at her feet again before looking up at her. Cynthia's inner girl came out and she reached down and picked it up while squealing. "Aww your so cute!" Cynthia said hugging the Pokemon to her chest. The Eevee nuzzled into her chest purring as she petted its fur. The woman came back at that moment and smiled.

"Well it would seem I need to go get another form don't I?" she asked amused. Cynthia looked down at the little Eevee cuddled up against her.

"Would you like to come with me on my journey Eevee?" Cynthia asked the fox dog Pokemon.

"Vee!" it cheered its name happily. Amy smiled and left to get another form.

"I was wondering if you ever planned to capture any Pokemon here in Kanto." Ash said as he and Cynthia followed Amy with their respective Pokemon cuddling them.

"Do you have a poke ball transfer machine and a video phone?" Ash asked as they walked to the receptionist desk.

"Yes we do for the exact reason I am sure you want to use it." Amy answered him and handed them their two forms. The filled them out answering questions about themselves and who they planned on raising the Pokemon. They handed them back to the lady and she handed them two Poke balls.

"Alright here are their poke balls. The transfer machine and video phones are over their." she told them. Ash and Cynthia nodded as they took the balls. Ash put Meowth in her ball while Cynthia decided to keep Eevee out as she liked holding her.

Ash walked over to the phone and dialed Oak's number. He appeared on the screen. "Oh hello their Ash my boy. Where are you at currently?" Oak asked.

"Were in Lavender town actually. I wanted to visit the ghost tower before heading to Vermillion. I am about to send you a Pokemon but it's not for me. I adopted her from the Adoption center here for mom since I know she wanted some company." Ash told him. Oak rubbed his chin.

"Hmm I see. Your mother actually just caught a Mr. Mime but I am sure she would love another Pokemon to keep her company. What Pokemon is it and I am ready when you are." Oak told him and Ash nodded setting the ball in the slot. It vanished and appeared in Oak's lab.

"Its a female Meowth for mom to pamper and love." Ash said smiling.

"I will make sure she gets it then. Now how is your Zapdos doing?" He asked Eagerly. Ash rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"He is doing fine but I am sure I am going to have to reveal him way earlier than planned as he wants to battle and not wait until the League." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm well it is your choice either way the league will want to have a look at it." Oak told him. Ash nodded.

"Alright I will speak to you later professor it's getting late and I want to check out the tower." Ash said.

"Have a good time Ash and don't forget to check in with your mother soon." Oak said as he hung up.

"Alright you ready Cynthia?" Ash asked. Shed nodded and put Eevee in her ball since normal types weren't effective against ghost.

"Ok lets go." Ash said. They waved goodbye to Amy as they left and headed to the tower in the north part of the town. Cynthia could tell Ash was getting more and more excited the closer the got to the abandoned tower. She chuckled at his enthusiasm for ghost Pokemon.

They approached the entrance to the building only for Ash to get bowled over the second he opens the door and crash to the ground with somebody on top of him. Ash groaned as he opened his eyes only for him to see blue and white stripes. Knowing exactly what he was looking at he blushed.

The person that bowled him over groaned as she sat up unknowingly giving Ash a better view. "Ouch what hit me." a girl muttered. She looked down and eeped as she leaped up.

"Ash! I am so sorry for running into you!" the girl said as she got up and was blushing horribly because of what their position was. This girl was Leaf Green a fellow trainer from Kanto. She was wearing a black sleeveless undershirt with a blue sleeveless top over it. She had a red miniskirt and blue baggy socks with red and white shoes. On her long brown hair she had a white bowl hat with a red circle on it reminiscing a poke ball.

"Ahaha Hello Leaf still have that tradition of running into me every time we see each other huh? I think the starting day of our journey was the first time it didn't happen." Laughed Ash as he stood up and dusted himself off. Cynthia looked on a little amused by their interaction. Although she was a tad bit jealous this girl had known Ash for a long time.

"Hehe I guess we do. So are you here to check out the ghost types? Oh who is she?" Leaf said once she got her blush under control and stopped pushing down her skirt trying to ignore what just happened and what Ash just seen.

"Yea you know me I love ghost types. This is Cynthia she is from Sinnoh were traveling together in this region." Ash said introducing Cynthia. Cynthia smiled and went to shake Leaf's hand who she could see had a bit of jealousy. 'So Ash already has other girls into him eh?' Cynthia thought.

"It's nice to meet you Leaf." Cynthia said shaking her hand. Leaf forced a smile and shook her hand as well. Cynthia seeing the fake smile decided to help her out. She pulled her forward and whispered in her ear. "You honestly thought someone as amazing as Ash wasn't going to attract a lot of girls? Polygamy is legal remember that." Cynthia chuckled as Leaf blushed bright red but nodded her head with a resigned but accepting glint in her eye.

"What are you two whispering about that has Leaf's face as red as that?" Ash asked.

"Nothing its girl talk!" they said together smiling. Ash just nodded and turned to Leaf.

"So re you headed to Saffron next since you were after Ghost types?" Ash asked.

Leaf nodded. "Mhmm I know its a Psychic type gym and since Kanto rarely finds Dark types I went for Ghost types. So I will see you later Ash hopefully the next time we meet we can spend more time together." Leaf said before she blushed and ran up to Ash kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Ash just touched his cheek again. "Is it this city or do I just have good luck around Ghost type Pokemon." Said Ash with a smile.

"Hmm who knows." Cynthia said smirking. With that they finally walked into the ghost tower.

XXXX

An hour later found Ash and Cynthia nearing the top of the tower confused. The ghost type Pokemon there seemed to act weird around them or more like around Ash. Since it was only the Gengar evolution line that was found their they just assumed it was because Ash had a powerful one of their species. They couldn't have been more wrong but would not find out why for a long time.

For example the Ghost were not attacking them or pranking them. It was more like they were leading them somewhere which is how they made it to the top of the tower a place humans rarely make it to because the ghost guard it fiercely.

"I wonder where they are taking us?" Ash asked Cynthia as the were literally being led by a tangent of Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar now. Cynthia shrugged just as confused as Ash was.

They finally made it to a last room in the tower. The inside of it looked like an eery shrine. In the middle of the shrine lay a purple pillow with a black orb on it that seemed to radiate a dark aura. Ash and Cynthia looked on at it in wonder. Cynthia thought she recognized but just couldn't place it.

The watched as a Gengar floated towards the orb and picked it up before floating towards Ash and holding it towards him.

Ash stared in shock. "You want me to have it?" he asked flabbergasted. The Gengar nodded. Ash reached out his hand and the Gengar put it in it. Ash felt a connection with the orb for some reason but he put it in one of the pockets on his belt.

"Thank you I will treasure it." Ash said to the Gengar it nodded and all the ghost floated away smiling. Ash looked at Cynthia and shrugged. "I wonder what it is?" he asked.

"I don't know it looks familiar but I would need to look through my grandma's research which is something I can't do until I am back home." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I guess that's all for here lets head back to the center and get some sleep before heading out tomorrow towards Vermillion." he said and she nodded following him out. Neither noticing red eyes watching them go through a mirror in the shrine. Once they were gone it disappeared as well.

XXXX

The next morning

Ash and Cynthia had set out early that morning going south of Lavender and traveling close to the coastline towards Vermillion. "So Ash what are your plans for after Vermillion?" Cynthia asked a few hours into their walk.

"Hmm we'll head north to Saffron and then west to Celadon." Ash began. "But first I have two tickets for the S.S Anne so me and you will get to take a mini vacation here in Vermillion for a bit." Ash said. Cynthia looked baffled.

"But Ash those tickets are extremely expensive!" She said.

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe yea there gifts from my dad. He runs this huge organization that I don't know what is and is also the Viridian city gym leader.(Duh duh duh! Expect drama from this!). His name is Giovanni." Ash explained.

Cynthia had her mouth opened at this. "But you said you came from Pallet town? I haven't heard of any mansion like buildings their or is your dad not into huge things like that even if he has money?" she asked confused. She noticed Ash's pained expression and was about to take back the question before he answered.

"My parents are split up. I never asked why though but things between them are tense and so I only see my dad every once in awhile. He actually gave these to me a couple days before my journey." Ash said with a sigh.

"I am sorry for bringing a painful topic up." Cynthia said.

"It's alright I am over it by now." Ash said as they came upon a forked path and took the one that would take them from route 12 to route 11 heading towards Vermillion.

"So are you planning on challenging your Dad last?" Cynthia asked curious.

Ash nodded. "Yea after were done in Celadon we head to Fuschia and then Cinnabar Island and finally Viridian. The indigo plateu's route is next to Viridian as well." Ash said. Cynthia nodded seeing the logic.

The traveled for 2 more days on the route only facing a stray trainer crossing their path which Cynthia challenged all of them to train up her Eevee and Gabite. When asked what evolution she planned on for Eevee she said a Glaceon would be her choice but she would need to go to Sinnoh for that or visit the Seafoam Islands.

"Well I would like to visit Seafoam Islands myself. If we get things right we would have a month free before the start of the league and we could use that to explore the Islands." Ash said as the sat in a secluded clearing while he groomed his Zapdos who was loving the treatment, as it was making his feathers shinier and he felt good as well when Ash brushed the rubber brush across them.

Cynthia looked Excited at that. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you but I have tickets to visit the Sevii Islands but I only got clearance for Mt. Ember since I was only interested in the strong fire types their. We are going their after Cinnabar Island." Ash said. Cynthia hummed as she nodded excited at the chance to visit all these great places.

"To cut back on time we will fly on Zapdos back to Viridian." Ash explained. At seeing her incredulous look he explained. "He wants to battle at the Vermillion gym so keeping him secret is all for naught but it will be fine." Ash said smiling.

"If you say so." she said as they passed a huge cave called digletts cave. The knew it headed back close to Pewter and were not interested in traveling through it.

They could see Vermillion in the distance and let out happy sighs as it meant they were finally their and were happy because the sun was going down and they didn't feel like camping out tonight.

"It still looks a couple hours away but I really don't feel like camping out tonight so I guess staying up a bit late will be worth it." Cynthia said. Ash nodded agreeing with her as he wanted a hot shower.

The walked for 2 more hours before finally arriving at the port town that was Vermillion. The sighed their feet and themselves were tired and the trudged onto the Pokemon center. Entering they spotted the Nurse Joy on night duty and approached her. She smiled upon noticing them.

"Hello how may I help you two?" she asked.

"Can you heal our Pokemon? Also we would like to rent a room please." Ash said.

"We only have a room with a single bed at the moment." she answered them.

Ash was about to say he would camp out but Cynthia clamped her hand over his mouth. "That would be fine we will take it for three days if you wouldn't mind were here for the S.S Anne and few other things." Cynthia said. Joy smiled and handed her the only remaining room key.

As they walked to their room Cynthia sighed at Ash. "Your chivalrous attitude is cute and endearing but I know your just as tired as me so we will share the bed before you even say your sleeping on the floor. I will take the shower first though." Cynthia said stopping Ash from talking again who nodded and continued walking with a blush staining his face. The walked in their room and just like Joy said it was a single bed room. They set their stuff down and Cynthia walked into the bathroom.

Once she was inside the room she screamed 'Chance!' in her mind and showered. 30 minutes later she was out of the shower and put on a black nightgown that was slightly see through just showing her black lace bra and panties. She looked herself in the mirror and nodded before walking out.

Seeing Cynthia walk out Ash's face resembled a tomato whilst Cynthia confidently walked to the bed and sat down smirking at his reaction. Ash quickly went to the bathroom and took a cold shower at first to calm down before switching it to hot so he could relax. He walked out of the bathroom 30 minutes later clad in only black boxers as that was how he always slept and couldn't be comfortable otherwise. He seen Cynthia laid down under the covers and assumed she fell asleep and decided to get in the bed on the other side getting under the covers and with his back facing her he closed his eyes.

Only for them to immediately pop open when he felt Cynthia's arms drape over him cuddling into him. His face went red when he felt her kiss his neck. "W-w-w-wh-what?" he stuttered out. Cynthia smirked.

"Traveling with you this past two months Ash I have found that I like you. In the attracted to you sense just in case your dense about a girls feelings." She giggled as she kissed his neck again draping her leg over him.

"I like you two Cynthia." Ash said as he turned over and faced Cynthia before kissing her on the lips to which she reciprocated and the cuddled up making out for 30 minutes straight before finally coming apart breathing a bit heavy. Though the stopped their as it was a new relationship and they were not about to rush things so they just cuddled into each other and fell asleep.

XXXX

The next morning

Sunlight peaked through the bedroom window and it shined on the couple in the bed who were peacefully cuddled into each other. They both groaned at the sun shining on them.

Ash and Cynthia sleepily opened their eyes and stared into each others eyes smiling. The stayed cuddled up for five more minutes before regretfully getting up.

"So what are doing first today? Gym battle or S.S. Anne?" Cynthia asked as she got dressed in front of him as he could basically see her in a bra and panties in her nightgown anyways.

"Hmm S.S. Anne first because Zapdos goes public in this Gym Battle and I don't want to be stuck here longer than normal after that." Ash said getting dressed as well.

Cynthia hmm'ed in agreement as she finished getting dressed. "That's smart, because we would already be on the road towards Saffron before it gets lot of attention." Cynthia said agreeing. "Or maybe now that your my boyfriend you just want to get me in my bikini faster since you can look and not care at being caught." she said smirking to him.

Ash just huffed. "I don't know what your talking about. The thought of you in a bikini only crossed my mind the second I brought out the tickets." Ash said winking at her. She laughed as she threw a pillow at him.

"Well Mr. Vermillion shall we?" she asked sticking out her hand to which he entwined his with hers.

"We shall Ms. Shirona." Ash said chuckling as they walked out of the room. The walked through the lobby of the Pokemon center skipping the cafeteria as they knew their would be a buffet on the boat.

"Oh do you have any formal wear for you? I hear there is a ballroom dance." Ash said. He had a tux with him for the occasion as his dad told him about it and he wanted to be prepared.

"No I am afraid I didn't think to bring any." Cynthia frowned.

"No need to worry we will buy you one right now then." Ash said smiling as he led her to a high end clothing store that was in the city.

"This place looks expensive I don't think I can afford anything here." Cynthia looking at all the beautiful dresses.

Ash chuckled. "Your my girlfriend now Cynthia. Which means I get to dote on you so I am buying you a dress." Ash said smiling. Before she could refute anything Ash walked over to an attendant and said something to her pointing at Cynthia. She followed him back looking excited.

"Greetings my name is Samantha and I will be your attendant today. Mr. Vermillion here has informed me you are here for a dress for the ballroom on the S.S. Anne. He said to dress you in whatever you like so please follow me and we can see what looks great on you." Samantha said dragging her along. Cynthia pouted at a smirking Ash.

2 hours later and a no longer smirking Ash and a now smirking Cynthia were headed for the grand cruise ship parked at the docks. She had forced him to sift through dresses for two hours while she modeled for him as payback before she decided on a midnight black strapless dress that ended at her shins. He also bought her heels as well.

They showed their tickets to the attendant in front of the ship and he led them to their room. It was a grand suite type room showing his dad didn't pull any stops. Cynthia gaped in awe while Ash just sighed used to his dad doing over the top stuff like this as an apology for not being in his life most of the time.

"Ok we should get dressed. I should warn you that I sometimes have to meet my dads buisness partners when attending things like this when he can't make it." Ash told her as they got dressed in their formal wear. Ash his black tux with a red tie and Cynthia in her midnight black dress.

"I have done events like these before with my grandmother. He research is world renowned you know." Cynthia said chuckling. Ash laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. He offered his arm to Cynthia and they left the room heading for the ballroom.

XXXX

Meanwhile in Celadon City

Giovanni Vermillion leader of the nefarious team rocket was currently doing his final deal as it's boss. After this deal he would shut it down. Why you ask? One reason. His son started his journey not to long ago and he didn't want him to run into any stigma should it come out that his father was the leader of team rocket. He was fine with shutting it down as he completed his mothers dream of keeping it going. Plus Giovanni hoped with this he could be in Delia and his sons life more often. He would keep his multiple business's going just so he could live comfortably and support his family.

After this he would talk to Delia and tell her he was done with everything dealing with crime. He would have a home made in Pallet town so he could be close with his family and still run the Viridian gym.

XXXX

Back with Cynthia and Ash

Like Ash said he greeted a few business men that were partners of his dad's company. They seemed to enjoy meeting with Ash and congratulated him on his relationship with Cynthia. Then the time for the dance came and Ash and Cynthia were in the middle of the floor doing a waltz perfectly to the joy of the crowd.

Ash and Cynthia were smiling enjoying their time together. This little break form their journey would be over tomorrow when Ash challenges the gym in Vermillion so they were going to enjoy it to their fullest.

XXXX

anndddd done. Wow never knew I would write a filler chapter! Anyways leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
